Skylar Valentine
Disclaimer I own the character. Pictures belong to relevant parties. That picture is just amazingly done. I had to use it! At A Glance Name: Skylar Valentine Age: 22 Gender: Female Color: Electric Blue Sexuality: Bisexual (no preference.) Weapon: Multi Action Dust Katana Kaminari-''Mai'' Birthplace: The City Birthdate: July 7th Occupation: Manager, Ame-Chan's Titles: Eternal Ember, Maid-Chan's Sister, Lady Nightingale. Signature Ability: Thunderstorm Strengths: Her body, her accuracy, and her loyalty Weakness: Can be a bit girly, isn't exactly very armored. Likes: Guys, Girls, motorcycles, Sora Takagi (She just wants to hug her, maybe nibble her ears...which she does.), rain. Dislikes: too much sun, heat, mean people, sexists, most other bikers. Appearance She's fairly tall, maybe six feet even. She has slightly tan skin, not too tan, and her eyes are heterchromic. The left is a deep cerulean blue while the right one is a lovely shade of violet. Her hair is long and brown, and she wears big hoop earings sometimes, but not all the time. Her clothes are not modest at all, but as she uses the power of lightning, it's easier to wear less to not ruin as much cloth, Her shirt is red and white stripped, sometimes she wears an identical style except black or even pink. Her bra straps and a bit of the tops are shown, which is usually white, but when feeling...uh....special...she wears black or even red. her shorts are really short, but she likes the freedom. Her pantis are showing a bit and match the bra, but even so, Skylar can and will dropkick your face if you look at her for too long. She has two beaded necklaces, one with her mother's cross and another with a small heart, plus her favorite sunglasses. She also wears a wristband that has small pictures of her best friends on it. She also has a tramp stamp she got along with Sora, but hers is an eagle instead of a winged heart. Personality She's a flirty, and despite her appearance, modest girl. She's mostly nice, but does have a mean side, usually when someone pisses her off. She's a fair boss at the cafe, and never treats anyone less then what they deserve. She has more of a rebellious side then Sora, but always sides with her friends and does her best to be there. But she sleeps late, so she does miss work. Skylar is also very money and buisness savy, even if she is a sleepy, girly person. Weapons, Powers, Tactics Now, her abilities come from lightning. Using a Multi Action Dust Katana, she changes fighting styles much like Weiss, using each different Dust element, from fire to her signature lightning, with great skill and, truly, for multiple actions. But that's not her only fighting style; she also fires lightning bolts Cole McGrath style, long, powerful bolts. She also has her Lightning Step ability, where she moves around at the speed of lightning. This is a three at a time use ability, as the speed takes a toll on her body. This is why she only wears the minimum. Too much more and she could slow down...or lose her clothing completely. History Born in the City, she had a privleged life. Rich parents, trust funds, all the good stuff. She tended to do everything she could to distant herself from her parents, determined to be her own person. Of course, she was able to upon her 18th birthday, leaving home, buying her own, and living actually frugally. She kept her money decent as she set up the cafe, then as it took off, she spent a bit more, taking her sister with her. But when her mom was sick and dying, she spent all time she could with her. She even apologized, trying to fix what she had broken. Luckily...her mother forgave her, giving her the cross as a parting gift. Skylar put it on that second and has never removed it, not even for showers or swimming. She vowed she wouldn't take it off for a damn good reason, and she does her utmost to ensure that is upheld. Sera has helped her through the rough time, even helping her repair the chain for the cross once. As of recent, she has been managing the cafe, which really runs itself. As the employees help her keep things down, the place is able to close up and be locked within ten minutes. This is also an Achilles heel, as Skylar had already left when Sora was almost raped. She regreted it since, and has since never left until everyone is safely in their transportation and away. She currently is only looking to live a normal life, despite still holding the noble title Lady Nightingale. Family/Friends Sora Takagi - her assistant manager and good friend, Skylar has a friend-crush on Sora, always taking pivate opportunities to tease her with hugs and ear nibbles, always having fun with the poor girl but always being respectful. Sora has a special place in her heart, as a friend, and friend only. Seraphim Valentine: Her younger and more crazys sister, the two are good friends and close siblings; Skylar has given Sera a job as the second assistant manager, and also helps her with work at Beacon. Moka Crimson: Girifriend and Partner. Her Motorcycle Her customized motorcylce is her means of transportation. It's modified with a lot of stuff, like...uh...it's just epicly modified to outdo most other vehicles. The only thing that Skylar admits (she has some pride in it, after all) that can outdo her bike is Reverb, Sora's amazing muscle car. She still can't believe the maid-chan beat her in vehiclural modification. Skylar also posesses a four-door pickup truck that the maids call her "SUV." Skylar purchased it to ferry her employees from work to home at night if they had no transportation, as she did not want anyone hurt. This came about after a homeless man almost raped Sora. Author's Note -Inspiration for everything...god, the chakrams from Axel/Lea of Kingdom Hearts. That's it. I guess lightning from Thalia Grace of the Percy Jackson series.... The Multi Action Dust Katana was just me taking Weiss's rapier and making it a katana. Because katanas are cool. Category:Accepted Character